1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems, and in particular, the present invention relates to the field of data processing system design. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to optimizing the design of data processing system components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic packages, and more specifically, build-up laminate electronic packages, require openings in the solid copper planes to allow for escape of gasses during high temperature processing. If the openings are not provided, the package could possibly delaminate if moisture becomes trapped inside the carrier material.